It's All Over
by RotRubin
Summary: "It's all over Il Mio Amore..." He whispered to the tags around his neck, stained red with blood. "It's all over." Short GerIta fic Rated T Un-beta'd.


**Series: **Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Pairing: <strong>Light GerIta (GermanyxItaly, LudwigxFeliciano)**  
>Rating: <strong>T? Mild Violence at best.**  
>Summary: <strong>Italy adapting names to meet his newfound friendship.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Hetalia :v Like hell I could think of this stuff.

"Germany!" The clumsy Italian shouted.  
>A blonde German turned around on his seat. "Yes?" His voice was gruff, and sounded a tad bit annoyed.<br>"Well, I was thinking...since we've been through so much together-"  
>"You mean a whopping six cuckoo clocks?"<br>"Yeah! Maybe...could I call you by your name at least?"  
>The blonde paused. "Fine."<br>"Well, I don't-"  
>"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." He finished.<br>Eyes closed with excitement, Italy smiled and fidgeted more in his seat. "All right Ludwig!" He ended with a mock salute, and went back to making cuckoo clocks.  
>"Italians are weird." Ludwig mumbled to himself, before reaching for his hammer and finishing up another cuckoo clock. <p>

A brunette raced upto his friend, a pistol clenched tightly in his hand, struggling from all the weight of his gear. "Ludwig! Ludwig!" He called urgently. "People where shooting at me, so I shot back, and I think it killed someone!"  
>The other man moved from his post and lowered under the window of the building he was in. "I can't hear you Feliciano! You'll have to yell louder!" He screamed to the brunette, who was crounching next to him.<br>Feliciano leaned up closer to Ludwig, and waited for the mine to explode, before yelling: "Can I call you Luddy?"  
>Ludwig looked at the Italian with a weird look. "If we live, you can call me whatever the hell you want!" He shouted in reply, moving back to the open doorway to shoot a random soldier, before pulling onto the brunette's arm and running through the field, dodging bullets by millimetres.<br>"Promise me you'll live?" Determined blue eyes looked forward, before jolting left into another abandoned building and putting his friend behind the wall.  
>"I promise Feliciano!" He looked into the other man's amber eyes with pity. "Stay here, and shoot if they have a gun." He instructed the boy.<br>"Pinky swear?" The Italian held up his pinky to promise.  
>"Pinky swear." Ludwig complied, intertwining his pinky with the Italians, before running back into the battlefield.<br>As he left, Feliciano held to his chain with a cross on it, kissed it, mumbling a prayer to God, and rushed back outside.

Tromping through the streets of Italy, Feliciano smiled. It felt as if it had been years since he'd gone home. And in reality, it had. He hadn't been back since 1941. Now 1944, after the death Mussolinni, he was allowed back home. Even Romano, his hot-tempered brother had made the journey from Rome with the American and British soldiers with their grandfather to Milan, where he was based.  
>"Feliciano!" Romano shouted, running over and embracing his younger brother, for once in his life not caring what he looked like to the general public. "My brother, praise the lord above, we're so glad you've come back alive!"<br>Feliciano stood dumbfounded, his eyes began to water, pulling his arms around his brother, and his grandfather.  
>"So...is it really over?" Romano asked the young man.<br>He didn't speak, grabbing an extra pair of dog tags around his neck. "Yes. It's all over."  
>Romano cheered and whistled loudly with the bustling crowd, his grandfather even joining in, waving his cane around merrily.<br>"It's all over Il Mio Amore..." He whispered to the tags around his neck, stained red with blood. "It's all over."

**Authors Note: **_I fucking hate weak Italy. Italian soldiers where not cowards :v *raeg* Any who, I wrote half of this on the bus, and totally edited the hell of it. I hope you enjoyed~ c:  
>P.S. Reviews are nice 3 I lahves you all~<em>

_*NOTE:  
>World War 2 did NOT end until April 30th of 1945, but Italy withdrew from the war after Mussolinni's death in 1943* corrected by NoNamesWhereAvaliable* Thank you! :) ,<br>And yes Ludwig is dead.  
>That's the extra pair of tags.<br>HE'S DEAD._

_*Sorry if the formatting is weird, it's my Wordpad - FF problem._


End file.
